1. Field of the Invention
A vent cap cover for use with the ventilation assembly of a motor home, travel trailer and the like to permit the vent cap to remain open, while preventing rain and insects from entering the interior of the motor home, travel trailer and the like through the vent port of the ventilation assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor homes, recreational vehicles and the like are generally provided with ports and watertight covers. Such covers may be opened permitting air flow through the port for ventilation. These covers are often configured to prevent entry of rain and insects through the port while open.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,353 discloses a vehicle ventilation unit comprising a casing including an air inlet and an air outlet. When the vehicle is in motion air enters the casing through the air inlet. A proportion of the air passes through an opening into the interior of the vehicle. The remainder of the air flows passes out through the air outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,363 shows a vehicle body comprising a pair of body sides, a floor, an upwardly arched top including an inner top plate and an outer top plate and a plurality of laterally extending rafters to support the top. The rafters are spaced longitudinally of the top to define an air cell between each adjacent pair of rafters. The combination of a longitudinally extending structural member disposed adjacent the junction between the top and the body side and form a part of the body side. The member is arched downwardly to define a passageway between the member and the top. A means communicates between each of the cells and the passageway; an orifice in the member communicating between the passageway and the interior of the body. An opening in the outer top plate permitting air to circulate from the interior of the body through the orifice, passageway, cell and opening to the exterior of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,911 discloses a multi-directional vent for the ventilation opening of a vehicle including a vent frame having a vent cover pivoted at its front side to the frame and having an air intake opening in the front of the vent cover. A door is pivoted to the vent cover to selectively close or open the vent cover intake opening. With the door and vent cover open ventilation is provided in all directions when the vehicle is at rest and when in motion a venturi effect is achieved to extract air from the interior of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,269 shows a static vent for a vehicle to continuously vent the interior thereof to the atmosphere in such a way as to prevent the ingress of rain water to the vehicle compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,927 discloses a ventilator fixture including a pair of half domes arranged back to back with each half dome having an open screened face.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,621 relates to a rooftop evaporative cooler to cool the interior of vehicles whether moving or stationary. The cooler includes a rear-facing streamlined housing disposed over a rooftop register. The forward surface of the housing slopes inwardly from the vehicle roof to a horizontal rear portion adjacent a rear-opening, louvered entrance port. A suction fan is disposed within the housing to draw air into the housing through an evaporative pad and expel cooled air into the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,263 shows a vent to ventilate motor homes, travel trailers or the like, while blocking entrance of rain and small animals through a ventilation duct. The vent includes a pair of opposed water-blocking sidewalls interconnected by a front structure comprising a pair of spaced apart louvres that define an inwardly, upwardly directed air passing channel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,839,986 and 2,939,375 disclose ventilators for use with non-porous structures such as tents; while U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,126 shows a ventilating skylight.